Do You Trust Me?
by StEpHaNiEvAnGeLiNe
Summary: "Sakura…" She glanced over into his eyes to see only strength, a strength and reassurance that vibrated throughout his entire body. "Do you trust me?" Follow Sakura and Shikamaru as they discover what it means to place complete and utter faith in one another. Through thick and thin they'll always have each others back. [Sakura x Shikamaru]


**I don't own any of the characters. The only thing that's mine is the story plot! All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

I hope you all enjoy my rendition of a ShikaSaku Fanfiction! I'd love to hear any comments or thoughts on what I have so far. I'll try to update as regularly as I can! Thank you so much for stopping by!

~ Enjoy ~

* * *

**Do You Trust Me?**

_"__Sakura…"_

_Even though they were in the midst of battle his words held no trembling fear, no guarded uncertainty. She glanced over into his eyes to see only strength, a strength and reassurance that vibrated throughout his entire body._

_"__Do you trust me?"_

_This simple question had her pausing in action. In moments like these, there's nothing you can really do but place trust on the single few that radiate with hope. In moments like these, you either give it your all or have it all taken away from you…_

* * *

**I**

Vibrant emerald eyes peered with scrutiny at the classified medical files that were piled up on her desk. Sakura picked up the first of its pile and quickly skimmed through the overview of the patients' medical history. Recently, Miss Haruno had been appointed to being the primary physician for all ANBU operatives. As qualified as she may be, Sakura still felt overwhelmingly stressed with having to deal with the evading ninja. While reading the files all she could really think about was how she'd like to have a word with Tsunade-sama regarding all this work the Hokage piled up on her. Sakura was suspecting this "promotion" to be the cause of the Godaime not wanting to do the work herself. She sighed heavily while tossing Genma's file to the side and picking up her former sensei, Kakashi Hatake's file. How those two became ANBU captains, she'll never understand.

"Migaki! Get in here!"

Sakura exclaimed while picking up files of the four main ANBU branch captains. The medic-nin in charge of all the rounds at the hospital timidly poked his head through the door. He was wearing the expression that most wore when Sakura was in one of her moods . . . scared shitless.

"Did you um, need something Sakura-sama?"

He quivered while standing before the pink-haired kunoichi. The poor boy felt like a little mouse trapped in a lion's den.

"Yes."

Sakura handed over the four files she held in her hand. Migaki timidly reached out and took the files from her.

"I need to see Genma, Kakashi, Neji, and Shikamaru immediately."

Sakura ordered as Migaki muttered a swift 'hai' then after bowing respectfully; he took the files and quickly made his way out of Sakura's office to accomplish her request. Sakura proceeded to scan through the remaining files while she waited for the four to appear in the office. Half an hour later and she was still waiting, which only added to her never-ending aggravation. Sakura expected this from Kakashi and perhaps even Genma, but certainly not from the stoic Hyuuga and lazy Nara. Unlike the former two, Neji and Shikamaru were usually responsible and even quite reliable when it came to time management.

"Gomen'nasai Sakura-san."

Shikamaru apologized as he jumped through her balcony window, landing directly in front of her. Seconds later, Neji appeared before her as well while grunting a 'hello'. Sakura knew Neji was too prideful to actually apologize for his tardiness, but she'd be damned if she let both of them get away with keeping her waiting so long. With a saccharine smile she strode over to them, file in hand, and whacked them both roughly with it upside the head.

"That'll teach you to keep me waiting again."

She muttered to herself as she watched the boys try to rub the soreness away.

"Geez Sakura, if I'd known you were going to give me the 'Naruto Treatment', I wouldn't have come at all."

Shikamaru huffed as Neji nodded silently in agreement.

"Oh hush you; what I just did to you is nothing compared to what Naruto used to receive. You both should be grateful that your heads are still intact."

Sakura retorted while crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against her desk in an authoritative manner; almost daring either one of them to retaliate. Sakura could have sworn she heard Shikamaru mutter something under his breathe along the lines of 'troublesome woman' when a sudden commotion in the hall outside her office announced the arrival of the remaining two ANBU captains. Sakura could actually feel her eye twitch with annoyance.

"Although, I don't think I could say the same for those two."

She announced while actually contemplating whether to wring their necks or not. Kakashi and Genma took that exact moment to barge into the pinkette's office.

"I'm terribly sorry Sakura, you see there was a cat stuck up in a tree and I -"

Kakashi's sentence was promptly cut off as a stapler flew at his head. Thankfully he reacted in time and managed to dodge the incoming object. Although, by the glare Sakura was giving him, he almost wished he hadn't dodged it if it meant lessening her killing intent. 'Curse his instinctive ninja reflexes!' Genma didn't know whether to laugh at Kakashi or cower behind him. He's suffered from Sakura's wrath before as well, and he really didn't feel like having a senbon lodged in his throat . . . again.

"You're all late!"

Sakura exclaimed with annoyance then lowered her voice when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in Migaki."

"Gomen'nasai for the interruption Sakura-sama. I just wanted to hand you back the files from earlier."

Migaki bowed to the ANBU captains after handing Sakura the files then high-tailed it out of there when he noticed a stapler embedded into the wall.

"This . . ."

She began to say while holding up their files.

"Is what I've been meaning to talk to you four about."

Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously as she could clearly see the men before her stiffen at what she was referring to. 'Ah, so they do know what I'm talking about.' She thought silently to herself as she made her way back over to sit at her desk.

"Why is it that the medical updates to all your files ended almost two years ago?"

She asked while pulling out pages from their files. Sakura glanced over each one of them, mentally projecting their deaths if they gave her some lame - ass excuse. She turned back to the pages she pulled out and began writing new dates and times on each one. After giving her work a second glance of approval she handed each paper to its respective owner.

"I expect you all to make your examination appointments that I so generously took the time to schedule for you."

She smiled knowingly at them; they better not make the same mistake again. They all knew she wouldn't be so lenient the next time around.

"If you miss your appointments…or even come late…"

Sakura paused in warning to give Kakashi a pointed look.

"I won't hesitate to ask Tsunade-sama to suspend your ANBU statuses and give you all D-ranked missions for two months!"

She concluded with an emphasized fist to her desk. 'Geez, when did I become the new Tsunade?' She thought grumpily to herself. After another menacing glare she dismissed them from her office. She noticed how they finally seemed to 'thaw out' and actually begin breathing and moving their muscles again. They all bowed slightly after exclaiming a 'hai' in unison and began filing out of her office. 'Kami, I'm going to get a migraine for sure if I read another file.' Sakura thought to herself, sighing she leaned back in her chain and admired Konoha from her large bay window.


End file.
